


Jungle Moon

by JenKing



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, HOT setting, I live for that sassy green bean, I tried to match Canach's sass abilities but it is a tall order, Player character is not commander, Ranger character, Short, Slight Sylvari fluff, Sylvari, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenKing/pseuds/JenKing
Summary: "We have been climbing this vine for hours!""Canach....please.  We are almost there.""You said that TWO hours ago, so do pardon my lack of faith in your timekeeping abilities.""I swear to the Pale Tree, we don't have time for this!  There is an Elder Dragon trying to tear our minds apart.""I am well aware of the beast poking in around in our brains.  He gave up on trying to seduce me. Now he just plays those songs the Menders back in the Grove love.  Constantly.""Do you not like them?""No.  I don't know how Mordremoth figured that out but if I had to hazard a guess, he probably dug through my memory.  Does our dearest Father also pry into your mind?""Of course.  I feel that every thought I have is no longer private.""Hmm... well I guess Father knows about those thoughts then.  I wonder how it feels about one of his children growing up.""What thoughts are you talking about?!""Your thoughts about the Comma-""CANACH! I will push you off this vine!"





	Jungle Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head one afternoon. I love Canach and I would totally play GW just to hear his sass. Hope you enjoy.

“How do you think they would react if we disappeared for a few hours?” Canach speculates from atop an ammo crate. 

“They would probably panic.” the fellow Sylvari paused the brushing of the bear at her feet. “And Kas might burst into tears, and then you’d have one angry Necro after your prickly ass.”

“Jeniveare!” Canach’s gasp was probably the most dramatic thing the young ranger had ever heard. “I’ve never heard you use such foul language! I was under the impression that you were an elegant, but violent at times, little sapling.”

“I’m not a sapling.”  
The vicious edge to her voice alerts the napping bear to her irritation. In an instant the hulking black creature is up on all fours, ready to take bites out of more Mordrem creatures. A few head pats and neck scratches calm the animal back down, but not before he growls threateningly at the male sylvari. 

“I imagine that was not a friendly growl.”

“No. It was a more of a piss-off-my-ranger-and-I’ll-turn-you-into-salad growl.”

“Hmm...that’s fair,” Canach says as he reclines against another crate. The silence between the two keeps up for a while before it is broken by an angry shout from deeper within the camp. Pact soldiers rush to and fro, trying to fortify defenses before the sun drops out of the sky completely. The Maguuma jungle came alive at night. Predators flashed their fangs more often when the sun was absent from the sky. The Dragon’s minions were also likely to stage their assaults at night.

“Sounds like the Commander is angry.” Canach hummed.

“Angier,” Jeniveare corrected. “The missing Destiny Edge members has him really worried.”

“You would know that, wouldn’t you?”

Canach’s salacious tone made the ranger flush fiercely. The male sylvari smirked broadly as the the female spat a torrent of expletives at him. The sun was dropping steadily so her golden blush could be seen much more easily. Unbeknownst to Jeniveare, her bioluminescence attracted a lot of eyes from the Pact soldiers. And not all of those eyes were comradely. 

“While you embarrassment is just as amusing as I thought it would be, I suggest you dim down your luminescence, sister.”

The familial endearment throws the ranger off balance. She pauses in the middle of her curse-laden rant to take in her surroundings. With the sun disappearing, the trademark sylvari bioluminesce stands out, and she is currently a giant golden beacon. Fingers digging into her thighs, Jeniveare calms her breathing and wills for the embarrassed flush to disappear.

“You could have told me sooner, brother dear.”

“And ruin my fun?”

Jeniveare leans off of her crate to swat at Canach’s shoulder. He guffaws loudly when she misses and proceeds to mock her ruthlessly in true Canach fashion. His insults were witty and made pointed jabs at her accuracy and depth perception.

“Tell me, sister, how do you hit anything at all? I’ve seen you hit targets from yards away, and yet you couldn’t even place a love tap on my arm.”

“I’ll show you a love tap, you pompous, obnoxious-!”

Jeniveare jumps to her feet, light burning beneath her bark. Night has arrived and the moon is snuggled firmly in its place in the sky. If one were to look through the camp, it would be easy to pick out the sylvari left among the Pact. Nothing could diminish the glow of the sap flowing through their veins. 

“Umm….excuse me…?”

The argument between the pair screeched to a halt as two other sylvari approached their little resting place. A Vigil soldier stood at attention while the Priory scholar slumped into his boots.

“Can we help you?” 

Canach’s question is as pointed as the blade resting on his hip. Jeniveare swats him, pleased that the hit actually connects this time. She ignores his indignant huff and focuses on the pair of nervous sylvari.

“If you’re looking for the Commander, he i-”

“We know.” The Vigil soldier cuts in. “We- we overheard you saying that you wanted to leave…. Could we- I mean if it isn’t a bother to you both-”

“If you two are ditching, we want to ditch too.”

The Priory scholar looks unapologetic when his taller Vigil friend glares down at him. They bicker quietly for a moment before looking back at the two sylvari in the Commander’s company.

“We have no intention of running from our duties and joining that dragon,” She spits out the word like it’s a vile poison on her tongue. “But the camp is getting...stifling. We just need a break, just for a few hours. I swear on my honor as a Vigil soldier”

“It’s not stifling.” The Priory scholar grumbles. “It’s damn dangerous. Those Norn haven’t stopped watching us since we got here.”

Four pairs of glowing eyes shift to focus on the pack of Norn. They stand at the inner perimeter of the camp, seemingly guarding the tents of the higher ranking officers.

“Well, they look positively murderous. I bet if one of us started foaming at the mouth, they’d all reach for those sparkling swords strapped to their backs.” Canach gave the group of Norn a sharp smirk which made them all tense.

“Stop that!” Jeniveare hissed. “You’re going to make them come over here and turn us all into salads.”

“They could try but I’m pretty sure the Commander would set them on fire. He wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt his cute little bow-woman.”

“Hmm...and the Commander would be quite sad if his favorite green bean got cut down and could no longer deliver sassy remarks at the worst possible moments.”

Gold eyes meet icy blue as they pair tried to glare each other down. But neither could stop the grins spreading across their faces.

“So are we doing this?” 

Jeniveare considers the scholars’ question before nodding.

“I’m game if you are Canach. I really could use a break from all...... this.”

“We could go out into the Jungle, frolick among the flowers, watch Jeniveare try and pet some jungle cats,” Canach slowly pushed off his crate seat. “And relieve some stress by killing Mordrem.”  
Excited smiles are shared all around before the sylvari jump into motion. Gear is strapped back on and weapons affixed more firmly. Jeniveare throws both her long and short bow over her shoulder before dropping down to look her pet in the eyes.

“Force, I need you to go guard the Commander.”

The black bear yawns in her face and makes an unimpressed expression. The ranger tries her best to ignore Canach’s mocking chuckles and focus on her ornery pet. 

“I’ll get you a barracuda to eat.”  
With the promise of food made, the bear gets up and trots over to the Commander’s tent without further protest. No one tried to stop the group as they walked out of the camp. The jungle air was heavy with sweet flora and bitter danger. The sound of their footfalls against the vine bridge were almost drowned out by roaring animals and the conflicts in the canopy.

“So…..” The Vigil soldier’s voice made the group pause at the edge of the bridge. “Where to?”

“Let’s go past the Hyleck village. No doubt there will be enough Mordrem for Canach to stab repeadetly and there is a streak of tigers that way.” Jeniveare proposed.

“If you by chance lose your hand to a striped, oversized house cat, you will never hear the end of it sister dear.”

“Thanks, Canach. I can always count on you and your wonderful commentary to keep the mood light.”

For what felt like the first time in weeks, the sylvari laughed loudly beneath the bright jungle moon.


End file.
